1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembly carrier, a method for manufacturing assembly carriers and a method for manufacturing semiconductor packages and more particularly, to a reinforced assembly carrier, a method for manufacturing reinforced assembly carriers and a method for utilizing the above reinforced assembly carrier to manufacture semiconductor packages
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional assembly carrier 100 has one or more package units 110 defined thereon. An edge area 120 is defined at the periphery of the assembly carrier 100 and adapted for conveying, positioning and clamping the assembly carrier 100 during the process of packaging. However, when the assembly carrier 100 becomes more and more thin for the requirement of miniaturization, the assembly carrier 100 will be easy to be bent and therefore be prone to jamming in machines during conveyance. This will lead to the damage of the assembly carrier 100. Moreover, when the assembly carrier 100 is die-bonded or wire-bonded, there is usually a need to heat the assembly carrier 100 to facilitate the bonding process. However, heating will cause the assembly carrier 100 to be prone to warpage and/or deformation when the assembly carrier 100 is very thin. This will have an adverse influence on the reliability and yield of production.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a reinforced assembly carrier to solve the above-mentioned problems.